


Pushing Pretenses

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: It was a simple arrangement, really. Natural, more than anything. When Lance's parents had begun hassling over the idea of finding a nice Beta girl to settle down with, Lance ignored them, dismissed them. But when they'd threaten to cut him out if he didn't settle down with someone, he had been distraught. It was only natural, then, that when Lance approached Shiro with A Plan, that Shiro would help out his long-term friend. Of course, Shiro hadn't expected at first that the plan would include pretending to date Lance. But… it wasn't the worst thing....Until the day Shiro presented days before his roommate Keith's rut.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: Haunted VLD Exchange 2019





	Pushing Pretenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this piece! Written for PunkInPinkGlitter for the Haunted VLD exchange.

It was a simple arrangement, really. Natural, more than anything. When Lance's parents had begun hassling over the idea of finding a nice Beta girl to settle down with, Lance ignored them, dismissed them. But when they'd threaten to cut him out if he didn't settle down with someone, he had been distraught. It was only natural, then, that when Lance approached Shiro with A Plan, that Shiro would help out his long-term friend. Of course, Shiro hadn't expected at first that the plan would include pretending to  _ date _ Lance. But… it wasn't the worst thing. Lance's parents were happy and Shiro and Lance didn't really have to change much about their friendship, aside from occasional dinners with Lance's family and updating their facebook status. They already went to go see movies together or tried new restaurants together and generally spent time hanging out. 

After a while, it just became easier to not correct people or people stopped asking. 

It was halfway through another dinner with Lance's family when Shiro started feeling…  _ unwell. _ He felt hot… Unbearably feverish… And yet he had chills all the same. It felt as if his core were churning down to the very cells. And it  _ ached _ , a bone deep ache that he didn't know how to handle. 

Excusing himself to the bathroom, Shiro splashed his face with the coldest water the tap would provide before he locked himself in a stall. It almost felt like… 

But no, that was absurd. 

Shiro sat himself down and scrubbed his hands over his face before he froze, staring at the distinct  _ wet _ patch at the seat of his pants. 

What?

_ What? _

...What. 

Shiro quickly dove a hand down between his legs and a groan escaped him unbidden at the contact as his fingers contacted with something… 

Distinctly…

_ Slick. _

Oh god. 

Shiro had always known it was a possibility, the idea that he might present in some way one day. His doctors had warned him that there  _ was _ a small chance. But when he'd passed his twenty-fourth birthday still unpresented, he'd simply chalked it up to the idea that that was where he was going to stay.

Even Lance, who he'd become friends with over the fact they were both late bloomers, had presented as a Beta when they were twenty-one. 

But…

An  _ Omega? _

Shiro's gut churned and lurched as he realized with horror that he'd been idly touching himself as he was lost in thought. He jerked his hand forward to set it firmly on his knee, fumbling to grab his phone and text Lance. 

'Bathroom. Emergency. Help.'

It was only a few moments before he got a reply, but in his state it felt like  _ hours. _

'??? omw'

Shiro let out a small breath. Help was coming. Lance was coming. He did up his pants and paced the stall, hoping no one who actually  _ needed _ the handicap stall came in. 

A small knock at the door had Shiro jolting. "B-busy! J-just a minute!" he yelped, voice cracking in his alarm. 

"...Shiro…?" Lance's voice came from the other side. "What's going on?" 

Shiro let out a breath, scrambling to unlock the door, tug Lance inside, and lock the door behind him. 

"Shit, dude, you look like you've seen a ghost. You good? You're so… sweaty," Lance observed, nose wrinkling up the way it tended to when he was puzzling over something. Cute. Lance was always cute. But 'cute' wasn't what he needed right now. 

"Lance… We have a problem," Shiro breathed. 

"Yeah… Gathered that… What's wrong? Food poisoning?" Lance asked. 

"...I'm  _ presenting," _ Shiro explained. 

"You're—" Lance froze. "Wait,  _ what?" _

" _ Yeah," _ Shiro confirmed. 

"Well— I—" Lance looked down at the front of Shiro's pants. "If you need help figuring out how to get a knot to go down, we can call Keith?" 

"Lance…" Shiro tried, but Lance didn't stop. 

"He's probably still at his mom's, actually, he said he wouldn't be getting back until—" 

" _ Lance," _ Shiro tried again, exasperated. 

"—But I'm sure if we called and explained the situation, he w—" 

" _ As an  _ ** _Omega_ ** _ ," _ Shiro blurted.

Lance's jaw shut with an audible  _ click _ as he stared. 

"Wait…  _ What?" _

"...Yeah." Shiro slumped, running a hand through his hair before tugging at the tuft of his bangs. 

Lance let out a long, low whistle. " _ Okay. _ Gotta admit, did  _ not _ see that one coming… Omega… Shit. Okay. Well… we can deal with this. We can…" He let out a small huff. 

"I just… I just want to get home…" Shiro offered, sounding defeated even to his own ears. 

"Okay. Yeah. Right. Of course. No worries, big guy," Lance agreed, sounding only too energetic. Shiro couldn't blame him, he knew well enough by now that this was how Lance coped when he felt overwhelmed. "We got this. We can… Okay. Alright. It's fine, right? Right. We'll… tell my folks you aren't feeling well, get you back to your place and… I dunno. I'll find a sex shop and pick you up some knot toys or we can call you one of those Alpha escort services or something. I'll text Keith… tell him to hang out with his mom for a few more days and… Yeah. It'll be fine. Right? Yeah. We got this. I got you, buddy." 

Bless his heart. Lance made it sound so damned  _ simple. _ But Shiro's thoughts hung up on one issue that Lance glossed over which Shiro had entirely forgotten to worry about in his long list of worries. 

_ Keith. _

He had an  _ Alpha _ for a roommate. 

Fuck. 

To make matters worse, Shiro was fairly sure Keith was due for a  _ rut _ soon. He'd given Shiro warning that he'd be more  _ irritable _ than usual next month. But… that was a month out. It was fine. Shiro would just… go stay with Lance for a few days to avoid making Keith's rut worse and inconveniencing him. 

Right. 

Shiro felt his gut clench and twist, cock giving a half-hearted throb in his pants. He groaned. "Just… get me home, please…" 

Lance nodded, plastered on his best customer service grin to appease his family, and proceeded to work his way through getting Shiro out of the restaurant under the guise of sudden digestive distress. 

Soon—although not soon enough as far as Shiro was concerned—they were back in Lance's car and on the way to Shiro's apartment. It wasn't a  _ long _ drive by any means, but it was all Shiro could do to not start palming himself in the car then and there. Every dumb omega hindbrain urge in his body screamed that he needed to bend over and offer his ass up to the first knot-wielding chucklefuck that happened to wander by. 

Right.

Well, he wasn't going to do  _ that. _

Lance was on the same page, it seemed, as they were soon taking a detour to a sex toy shop on the way back to Shiro's place. 

Ten very impatient minutes later and Lance emerged from the shop an almost distressing shade of pink as he shoved a surprisingly full and heavy bag at Shiro before getting in the car with a mumbled statement about how he never knew there was so much  _ variety _ in knotting toys and heat aids. Shiro felt his own face burn in reply, wondering with anxious—and yet  _ somehow still horny _ —dread what he would find when he inevitably dumped the bulging black plastic bag on his bed back at his apartment. 

Bag clutched tightly to his chest as though someone might see through the opaque plastic and know far better than he himself how he was going to be spending his next few days, Shiro headed inside. He allowed Lance to follow, trying to not let his mind run away with the idea that Lance thought he was some sort of horny invalid now who couldn't even be trusted to get to his apartment by himself without dropping to his knees and fucking himself right then and there in the halls—not that the thought hadn't  _ ocurred _ to Shiro as he trekked up the stairs to the third-floor walk-up. Lance was just being kind, a good and concerned friend, a friend who normally Shiro would ask to stay over so that they could watch movies together, a friend towards whom Shiro didn't currently trust himself to not  _ jump _ and actually  _ act _ on the desire to kiss the man that he'd been suppressing for  _ years _ . 

Shit. 

"—ro? Earth to Shiro? You in there, buddy?" Lance's voice jostled him. 

"S-sorry, what?" Shiro asked. 

"You've been staring at your keys for like… thirty seconds straight, dude. Let's just… get you inside and get you settled and… yeah," Lance shrugged, taking the keys and getting the apartment door open, all but shoving Shiro inside as he babbled aimlessly about something Shiro didn't have the brain cells to spare for listening to. 

It wasn't until the door was shut behind them that Shiro smelled  _ him. _ The scent nearly dropped him to his knees right then and there, rich and heavy while still being sharp and clear, a scent almost cinnamon in nature, cut through with notes of cloves and an idle afterthought of vanilla laced through it as a delicate undertone. 

_ Keith. _

He almost wanted to moan. 

Shiro didn't realize that the sound had actually passed his  _ lips _ until he saw Lance staring at him like he'd grown an additional head. There was an expression that Shiro, in his dazed state, couldn't quite  _ place _ lingering in his friend's eyes. 

Oh, why couldn't the ground swallow him up then and there?

Shiro forced himself to look away, biting down the blush on his cheeks. 

"Hey guys? One of you want to explain what this text I got from Lance when I was driving is? It just says what I think is supposed to be 'Shiro quarantine', except that that's  _ really _ not how you spell quarantine…" Keith's voice drifted out from his room, followed a moment later by the man himself.

Fuck. 

_ Fuck. _ He'd fucking decided to take a  _ shower _ . 

Shiro struggled to bite down a whimper as he took in the shirtless muscles of Keith's abdomen, dragging his gaze forcibly up to his roommate's face only to have it drawn again by the tempting, teasing trail of one lone drop of water. He had never wanted to  _ be _ a drop of water more than in that moment as his gaze followed the droplet forging its way across the planes of Keith's body, licking its way down his chest and down across his abdomen before disappearing into the fabric of the sweatpants hung low on his hips. 

Biting his lip hard, Shiro shuddered at the thought of what might be hidden  _ under _ those sweatpants. 

"Oh  _ fuck no… _ " Shiro breathed quietly. 

Keith froze as soon as he saw the way Shiro was looking at him. His nostrils flared softly before his eyes widened. 

"Sh— Shiro?" Keith asked, taking a half step back. 

"U-uh… surprise?" Shiro offered weakly. "I guess I'm not going to stay unpresented after all…" 

"B- but you're…"

Shiro nodded, looking away. Fuck it was hot in here, why was it so hot in their apartment?

His eyes dragged back to Keith, down his chest to— _ oh fuck _ —to the  _ entirely _ not subtle erection Keith was sporting.

God, of course, with his rut only a month away, his libido must have been— 

His stamina would be—

Shiro couldn't stop the moan that ripped past his lips. " _ Fuck _ , I want you to knot me," he breathed. 

Keith backed into the doorframe. "S-sorry, what?"

Fuck. Shiro hadn't meant to actually  _ voice _ that thought, the horny fog in his brain intent on doing everything possible to  _ get him laid right now at any cost. _

Fuck. Well, it was out there now. Shiro decided to go with it. "You smell so  _ good _ . Keith… I've  _ always _ wanted you… Please…" he urged. 

"Wh— what?"

Lance jumped into the conversation then. "Yeah, why not, right? You've got the knot. You know how hard a first heat is supposed to be on somebody. It'd help him a lot if you helped him. Besides, you guys make horny eyes at each other all the  _ time. _ "

Keith looked over to Lance, shock plain on his face. "We don't— Wh— You're  _ okay _ with this?"

Lance blinked. "Uh…  _ yeah? _ Why wouldn't I be?"

Keith waffled slightly until Shiro couldn't handle the stifling heat any longer and peeled off his shirt. 

Shiro didn't miss the heat of his gaze, doing his best to flex subtly, trying to tempt Keith in. He could already imagine Keith's cock sliding into him, that fat knot stretching him open wider than he'd ever been.

Shiro bit his lip with a high pitched whine. 

"I—  _ fine _ ," Keith decided. "But only if Lance stays." 

Shiro's eyes widened as his thoughts drifted to  _ both _ of them fucking him, filling him.

Lance flailed visibly. "Wh— what!?  _ Why? _ "

Keith looked at him as if he were asking why water was wet. "It's only right for his boyfriend to be there for him through this?"

Silence. 

Silence. 

Oh. Fuck. What? 

Oh. Fuck.  _ Right _ .

"He— he's not my boyfriend," Lance explained. 

"Wait,  _ what? _ You guys broke up? When?" Keith asked. 

"Never," Shiro answered, increasingly breathless. "We were never dating. Not for real…" 

"Wh— what?" 

Lance shrugged. "My parents got weird about wanting me to settle down so Shiro offered that we could tell them we were dating?"

"But… you guys are so…" Keith struggled for words. "Close?"

"He's my best friend," Shiro laughed. "Not real dating, even if I wish we were."

"What?" Lance asked, bewildered. 

"…Uh…" Shiro breathed. 

Fuck. 

"I  _ like _ you, Lance," Shiro explained, flustered. "But… I like  _ Keith _ too… And… I just… I want you  _ both… _ It's not fair I can't have you both. Especially when I know Lance likes you too." 

"What?" Keith balked, head whipping to look at Lance. 

"I— wh—" Lance stammered. 

"Is… that true? You… you both…"

"…Yeah…" Lance admitted, cheeks red. "But what Alpha would pick  _ me _ ?"

"What… what if I did?" Keith asked. "What if I picked you both?"

Shiro's breath caught. But he could barely think around the fog in his brain aggressively shouting about getting Keith's knot inside of him as soon as possible, preferably while Lance had his cock shoved down Shiro's throat. He let out a small whine. 

"Then I'd say let's get Shiro through this heat and then we can… figure this thing out? Together?" Lance suggested. 

Before he knew what was happening, Keith had grabbed Lance's hand and was dragging him towards Shiro's room, grabbing Shiro's hand as well as he passed. 

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
